


Didandani

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [5]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Rima juga perempuan, ingin tampil cantik. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Sore itu, sebelum bertemu dengan Daniel untuk makan malam mereka, Rima didandani oleh Valeria.

Gadis berambut panjang ala Sadako itu tidak biasa berdandan, tidak suka pula berdandan. Baginya, selama apa yang ia kenakan tidak menyulitkannya berjalan, itu sudah cukup.

Valeria menyuruhnya memakai sebuah _dress_ selutut warna _peach_ serta sepatu _flat_ berwarna senada. "Pokoknya harus pake! Kalo nggak, lo dalam bahaya, Rim."

Meski Rima tahu Valeria bercanda, tetap saja gadis itu menanggapinya dengan serius.

Akhirnya dikenakanlah oleh Rima satu set pakaian yang membuatnya tampak lebih... manusiawi, jauh dari imej Sadako yang selama ini disandangnya.

Rima mematut diri di cermin, memerhatikan penampilan barunya yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu mengerjap, tahu ada satu yang kurang. Bukan dari penampilannya, melainkan dari efek yang ditimbulkan penampilannya.

Parfum, ia lupa mengenakannya.

Maka Rima cepat-cepat menyemprotkan parfum beraroma lemon yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu ke tubuhnya, sebelum Daniel datang menjemput.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
